


people are just people all the time

by alsalty



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Pining, Teacher-Student Relationship, i dont know what im doing tbh, i really took on a load with this one, im sure someone has done this but i dont care
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8504875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alsalty/pseuds/alsalty
Summary: exactly what you expect, a classic hogwarts au with twice as much pining as necessary.title from: shithaus by ball park music





	1. everyone is pining and erik kind of wants to retire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely sure about this chapter but here we go. I have no clue how many chapters this is going to be but I just know that it's going to be somewhat good. Special thanks to en-sabah-nerd for inspiring me to write this and giving me a lot of great ideas (i literally have a whole document of ideas) and helping me deciding all the houses because god that it so hard.

Kurt always liked returning to Hogwarts, he liked the familiarity of it all and the cheerful atmosphere that fell over the halls. It truly felt like home to him and although he stayed in contact with his friends there was nothing better than actually seeing them. It was just so nice to be back at the school, he missed everything about it, he even missed the uniform those the robes felt more like home than anything could.

The first thing Kurt did was go straight to his dorm room in the Hufflepuff tower; he knew his stuff would already be there as well as his dorm mate Peter, who was possibly his closest friend. As soon as Peter heard Kurt come into the room he practically knocked him to the ground, engulfing him in a tight hug.

“Kurt! I’ve missed you so much” Peter said into Kurt’s shoulder. He pulled and away and placed both his hands on Kurt’s shoulders and just looked at him; taking in every detail he hadn’t seen in so long. Peter truly missed Kurt; without Kurt’s presence things had felt different, not as good. Peter spent a lot of time at the school with his father working as the head of Slytherin and Defence against the Dark Arts, Erik had had the position for years and wasn’t giving it up anytime soon. People often asked Peter how he felt about being in Hufflepuff when his father was Erik Lehnsherr, the famous Slytherin, Peter honestly didn’t mind, he was different from his father and not only by being a Maximoff _and_ a Hufflepuff, he was softer and kinder, more open and more caring, if Peter wasn’t so open about his family tree probably no one would know of their relation.

“It’s good to be back” Kurt nodded, looking down at Peter, Kurt was only a few inches taller but Peter acted like it was a million.

“It’s good to have you back.”

 

Alex couldn’t bear the thought of going through his final year, while his younger brother Scott had a bit more time Alex’s year was going to be full of stress and just sadness because of leaving. He was extremely anxious about his N.E.W.Ts and just his future in general. He’d been lucky enough to be granted the position of head boy of Slytherin, Erik had always liked him so it was no surprise it anyone. Alex was well liked by both students and teachers; he worked hard which was enough for most teachers and was equal parts charming and entertaining which made him agreeable with the students. Although every teacher was fond of Alex, Alex only sought approval of one, Hank McCoy, his long-standing potions teacher.  Alex had had a crush on him ever since his first potions lesson in first year, little Alex Summers didn’t know how to deal with it at all; luckily he’d grown more experienced over the years. But Hank still made him nervous, just a little, he towered over Alex and he was an authority figure, he could tell Alex what to do, not that he’d be opposed just the fact that Hank had that much power over him made him uneasy.

 

Although Warren would never admit it, he was happy to be back at Hogwarts. He acted like he disliked it but that was just a lie, he’d never loved a place as much as he loved the school.  But he’d mainly missed the people, like Scott who he shared a dorm with but he wouldn’t be lying if he missed his classmates. Most dominantly Peter and Kurt, the three shared a Defence Against the Dark class, they’d become friends after Erik had moved Peter away from Kurt for talking but forgot that the whole class was full of his friends. Warren and Peter hit it off instantly and of course Kurt was dragged along too. But Peter and Kurt were always closer, just because they were in the same house and spent more time together. Warren at first just thought he craved platonic intimacy but he realised that maybe it was more than just jealously between friends after a few months into the class. He realised that he was taking a lot more notice of Kurt’s smile and Peter’s eyes and the way they talked to each other and just the way they just _existed_. Warren was in love before he could even realise it.

 

Charles Xavier fell into the familiar way of teaching immediately; it was good to be back in his Muggle History class and good to be back with his Ravenclaw students. Charles was head of house although he was more partial to his class he still liked the title. Hogwarts was an interesting place to teach at that, and the students were just as interesting, a large group of teenagers in one space was a recipe for disaster but when they had magic it was a million times worse. But Charles loved the students and didn’t mind the odd damage to the school, they were wizards, they could fix it. Charles excused it, Erik not so much, Erik couldn’t stand Charles’ carefree attitude and his constant support of the students, Erik cared for them but sometimes they just took it too far.

Jubilee met up with Kurt and Peter in the Hufflepuff common room, it had been ages since she’d seen her friends. She’d met up her girlfriend, Ororo during the break and even Scott once but she hadn’t had the chance to catch up with her fellow Hufflepuffs.

“It’s been so long!!” Peter said, over-dramatically, he hugged her then Kurt did.  

“It’s only been a few months” Jubilee said, standing in front of her two friends. Over the break they’d both grown with Kurt being taller than Peter, which she was sure he wasn’t happy about.

“Too long!” Peter broke into a grin.

 

Everyone arrived at around five o’clock in the afternoon, those who arrived early could catch up and those who arrived later obviously wouldn’t. In the great hall there was to be a feast that officially began the school year and sort new students into their houses. All of the current students and teachers sat in anticipation of the arrival of the first years.

The doors to the great hall opened and the first years all flooded in, all bubbly and full of excitement in their overflowing robes, they were all ready to be initiated into the wizarding world. The shuffled into something that resembled an orderly line but wasn’t quite there. After a brief explanation of what the sorting hat actually did by Charles the first name was called.

“Bobby Drake,” Charles’ voice echoed as a short, blonde boy made his way to the front. Bobby sat upon the stool, took a deep breath and closed his eyes tightly as the hat was lowered onto his head. The hat moved and murmured for a moment before yelling “Gryffindor!” The whole school cheered as Bobby made his way to the Gryffindor table. The next name was called and all the students were getting back into the excitement of the sorting, everyone remembered their sorting fondly. Charles signalled for the noise to stop and looking back at the list.

“Kitty Pryde” Charles announced, hat in his hands. Kitty came to the stool, beaming. She was one of the students that had been excited about Hogwarts from the moment they were born, when she got her letter she was ecstatic and sorting was such a highpoint for her. There was a longer silence from the hat once it was placed on Kitty’s head, it moved and mumbled, thinking over the options for her after a few more seconds that hat said welcoming another Gryffindor into the school.

The rest of the first years were introduced in a rather speedy fashion with the final being Anna Marie, who was sorted into Slytherin.

 

“Another big year” Charles said cheerily to Erik after the feast. “Are you ready?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be” Erik responded, he really wasn’t big on small talk.

“Well I’m sure our houses will have” Charles looked up, a grin peering at the edge of his mouth. “More interaction this year.”

“Uh yes certainly.” Erik’s reply was weak; Charles excused himself, making eye contact with Hank on the way to the staircase.

 

All the students were in their dorms, the first years settling in and the rest of the students getting used to it again, already dreading tomorrow’s classes. Kurt fell asleep instantly, the familiarity of the room lulling him into a deep sleep despite Peter’s snoring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan to post the next chapter relatively soon, but that could be a lie. Anyway thank you for reading and feel free to drop by my tumblr which is: transpetermaximoff


	2. the summers brothers are both late and the qudditch teams are ready to go!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all my exams are over and i can update this trash! as always thanks to jess for helping me with the fic and being generally great, enough sentimental garbage onto the story

The first class started at nine am, with the students having to be awake at eight. Sixth year Hufflepuff and Gryffindor students had Muggle History with Charles and the Slytherin and Ravenclaw students had Defense Against the Dark Arts with Erik.

 

Peter wasn’t entirely used to getting up early, during the break he always slept in late and stayed up late, and that really wasn’t good for school. He could still function though, only with an impressive amount of coffee that he had stolen from the food storage. He wasn’t particularly excited for the classes he had today, Muggle History, Potions and something else he hadn’t checked, he always relied on Kurt for the subject schedule anyway. What he was really excited for was Quidditch, he’d been on the Hufflepuff team every year that he could and couldn’t wait to play again. Peter loved the game; he was the fastest on the team and one of the best players at the school. Last year he’d persuaded Kurt to join the team as well as Jubilee, it had been amazing, Peter had loved playing with some of his closest friends and with Warren and Scott on the Slytherin team it didn’t seem like a completion to Peter, more of a fun game between friends.

 

Hank’s first class was with the Seventh Year Slytherin and Ravenclaw students, everyone was sat at their desks, talking among each other. Hank stood in front of all the students waiting for the right time to start the class.

“Everybody listen up” Hank announced, drawing the attention of the class. The students all fell into silence and turned around, ready to listen to what Hank had to say. As Hank was about to start speaking to the class the door flung open, revealing Alex in a hurry, his longish hair was a mess and his tie was half-way done.

“Alex.” Hank simply said, looking him up and down, trying to be disappointed.

“I’m so sorry sir. I won’t be late again.” Alex said, looking up at Hank.

“You better not be Summers, take a seat”

 

Logan and Raven had begun getting all of Quidditch equipment out of the stores.  Raven coached the Gryffindor team and Logan the Slytherin team. All of the balls were dusty and for a bit they thought they lost the quaffle, all of the spare brooms were also dirty but since all of the serious players had their own brooms. Try-outs were at lunchtime and since the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw coaches were both busy Raven and Logan were the only ones who could officiate it.

 

Peter was the first to arrive, with Kurt and Warren not far behind him. Jubilee and Ororo were to come later and Scott was going to come with a Ravenclaw student, Jean (they had just had a class together).

“Peter.” Raven looked at the boy as he talked to his friends. “What position are you going for this year?”

“I wanna get seeker again but I’d be happy with any!”

“I’m sure you will, you were amazing last year”

“Thanks I know.”

“Don’t get too cocky Maximoff” Warren piped in from the back, a grin plastered across his face. As Peter was about to respond with an equally snarky response Scott and Jean turned up, meaning that try outs were practically ready to begin.

 

After classes had finished, Charles had arranged to meet Erik, nothing really professional, just a walk around the grounds and a chat. The two spoke often despite their differences and Erik’s views on muggles, they did have one thing in common, their passion for teaching.

“How was your first day of classes?” Charles initiated the conversation, his voice easy going and kind.

“Good I suppose, how about you?”

“Oh very well!” Charles beamed, looking over at Erik who couldn’t help but smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont really like this chapter but it will get better as things go on, also is it obvious that im in love with peter? cause i am. anyway thanks for reading have a good day or whatever


	3. "he's 35 and im 17, what will it feel like?" ILLEGAL, alexander

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (i bingewatched all of bad education and thats the meaning behind the chapter name)
> 
>  
> 
> alright its been a very long time since the last chapter and i have no excuse but hopefully its good??
> 
> here is a playlist with tunes for the fic, enjoy! https://playmoss.com/en/rayofincidence/playlist/people-are-just-people-all-the-time

Already in some seventh year classes preparation for N.E.W.Ts had begun and Alex was terrified, he didn’t really know what he wanted to do and no matter what the examinations were just going to be very difficult. While he was well liked by teachers there was only on he really trusted and he knew he was going to have to put his ridiculous crush aside to get some help from Professor McCoy. He knocked on the door at lunch time, standing outside before Hank opened the door.

“Oh Alex, I didn’t expect to see you” Hank said, opening the door.

“Well I need to ask you something.” Alex walked in.

“Go ahead.”

“Just the idea of the N.E.W.Ts is really stressing me out, I’d like some help with preparing and studying and you’re the only teacher I really trust so I’d like you to tutor me if that’s possible?”

“Of course Alex.” Hank nodded. “We can do lunch times and weekends? Any day you want.”

“Aren’t you busy at all?”

“You’re- Your education is important Alex.”

“Thank you sir.” Alex looked up, meeting Hank’s eyes. “I’ve gotta go help my brother with something but I’m looking forward to our sessions” Alex lingered on the last word sending Hank into a wave of embarrassment. Hank quickly showed him out, closing the door in a hurry.

 

During lunch time Kurt and Peter sat together at the Hufflepuff table to eat their lunch with their fellow house members. They sat _very_ closely, Peter’s voice was quiet, almost as if what he said was only intended for Kurt, of course he wasn’t sharing secrets or anything, he was making jokes after all he was Peter Maximoff. Warren was sat at the Slytherin table, where he belonged and couldn’t stand the two boys having all that fun without him. He subtlety ditched Scott and moved to the Hufflepuff table, hoping that Professor Lehnsherr wouldn’t tell him off or anything.

“Warren!” Peter, as always, was inviting and smiling. “Hey do you think there would be anyway we could sneak you into our dorm-” He changed the subject so quickly that Warren was caught off guard by one of their dorm mates disagreeing completely.

“With my skill and knowledge I think I would do fine!” Peter protested, Kurt nodded beside him and Warren just looked confused.

“We all know you’re very good at sneaking boys into your bed Maximoff” The boy grinned, earning some laughs from fellow students.

“Thanks” Peter said sarcastically before placing a hand on Kurt and Warren’s respective arms. “I’m leaving, bye.” Peter stood up abruptly, he knew what was said wasn’t really a big deal but he wasn’t going to not be petty about it.

“Are you alright Peter?” Kurt asked.

“I’m fine.” Peter shrugged, dropping his hands from the boy’s arms. “Really it’s nothing. The gardens are so much better anyway!” He was settling back into his regular disposition, all cheery and excitable.   He gestured for the two boys to sit beside him on the grass. Peter ended up in the middle and started rambling about how annoying his classes already were as Kurt and Warren just began to like him more and more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay thanks for reading im really going to try and get this coming out more regularly!! lol what the fuck even happened in this chapter.  
> (oh god it was so much shorter than i thought!!!! im so sorry)


End file.
